herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ico
Ico (simply pronounced "ee-co") is a young main hero of the PlayStation-exclusive video game title of the same name and the spiritual predecessor of The Shadow of Colossus, along with his travelling companion Yorda. He is voiced by Kazuhiro Shindō. Story Ico is a victim of a mysterious curse that manifests in dual large horns growing on his head. Any misfortune that befalls his hometown is blamed on him, dooming him to isolation and alienation. On his twelfth birthday, a group of handful horsemen captured him in the shackles and took Ico to a mysterious castle full of unsolved puzzles and put him inside a coffin to die of starvation, hoping his immurement will rid the town of trouble. A tremor topples the coffin and breaks it open, allowing Ico to escape. As he searches the castle, he comes across Yorda, a captive girl who speaks a different language. Ico helps Yorda escape, but his action has alerted Shadow Creatures, noncorporeal entities who guard the castle, to recapture Yorda. Ico must defend her from these shadow-like creatures who constantly attempt to abduct her and separate the two. Ico also realizes that Yorda has the magical ability to open the castle's idol gates. The pair, despite their language barrier, understand that they need to work together if they ever hope to escape the castle and spend great deal of their time wandering, exploring and solving puzzles of the mysterious castle they are being held captive. Both eventually make their way through the castle and arrive at the bridge leading to land. As they cross, the Queen, ruler of the castle, appears and tells Yorda that as her daughter she cannot leave the castle. Later, after a whole lot more of wraith-bashings and explorations of the castle, they ultimately made their way to bridge between the castle and on the other side of the land. Just when the freedom seemed to be within their grasps, it slips up and they get separated. Yorda tries to save Ico but the Queen prevents it. He ends up falling off the bridge and losing consciousness. Ico awakens below the castle and makes his way back to the upper levels to reclaim Yorda from the Queen's clutch, finding a magic sword that dispels the Shadow Creatures with minimal effort. (it is revealed here that the unfortunate victims of horned children before Ico have also turned to Shadow Creatures, and Ico must put them out of their miseries) After discovering that Yorda has been turned to stone by the Queen, he confronts the Queen in her throne room, who reveals that she plans to restart her life anew by taking possession of Yorda's body. Ico would have none of it and engages a fight with the Queen. Ico ultimately slays the Queen with the magic sword, but his horns are broken in the fight and he is knocked unconscious. With Queen's demise the castle begins to collapse around Ico, but the Queen's spell on Yorda is broken, and a shadowy Yorda carries Ico safely out of the castle to a boat, sending him to drift to the shore alone. Ico awakens to find the distant castle in ruins, and Yorda, in her human form, washed up nearby. Ico was last seen sitting on the beach and eating a large watermelon while Yorda sits besides him and eats her own large watermelon as well. Strength Children with horns on their heads exhibits stronger physical attributes and greater durability. Ico is no exception: he is shown to have survived from heights several times that of his own, and quickly gets back up from receiving several pummeling from wraiths as if little damage is being done to him. Despite being a child Ico can swing and wield melee weapons like mace and swords as efficiently as professional soldiers (mace and swords are not easy weapons to wield even for adults) Gallery icovsqueen.png|Ico confronting the Queen. icoyor.jpg|I will not let go of her hand. For my own soul would fly out of me if I do so... Trivia *As an inspirational reference for the game, Ico is the Latin word meaning "to strike" or "to stab". Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Rescuers Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Victims Category:Successful Category:Protectors Category:Titular Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:The Hero